ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devon Levin(BKL)
Benjamin's father, husband of Colette Levin, grandson of Kevin and Gwen Levin. A high ranked magister of the plumbers and a skilled enforcer of the law. He is deeply depressed and disappointed by Benjamin's descend into crime Appearance tall, Caucasian, black hair, military crew cut, plumber suit, early 30's , muscular look. Personality Like his wife and relatives, he was extremely distraught when Benjamin ran away. He immediately every available plumber to scene to assist him, even Rook and Kenneth. He was even more devastated when Benjamin refused to return home He seems to show remorse in having only Benjamin released from prison, more than willing to leave Sunny and Aron in jail cell. This results in Benjamin refuses offers to be bailed, rather risks prison sentence than leave those meaning to him. Like the other relatives of his family, he rather sees Ben Tennyson as a reckless joke than a hero, although he can't say the same for Kenneth. Also like others, he sees Benjamin as a disgrace to his own family names, and even frowns upon his and Sunny's relationship. Powers and Abilities Like his father and grandfather, he is capable of osmosian abilities, such as absorbing the power and properties of energy and matter. Although due to his upbringing he has never absorbed energy in his life. He unlike his father, maintains "the spark", granting him anodite powers and heritage. He is well skilled in these abilities, being taught by his father. He is also the one to teach Benjamin to use his abilities. He is also a skilled and effective fighter, capable of hand to hand, offensive use of his powers, and plumbers combat training. He is also efficient marksman in firearms. He is calculative and very adept in martial arts. Weaknesses Cannot bring himself to arrest his son to family attachments. Very emotionally distraught. His ability to absorb energy can cause him to become a threat to himself and to others Biography Like his wife and relatives, he was extremely distraught when Benjamin ran away. He immediately every available plumber to scene to assist him, even Rook and Kenneth. He was even more devastated when Benjamin refused to return home. Ever since then, Devon has made sure Benjamin was refrained from being arrested. After that idea appeared to be impossible, he tried to every legal move he could to prevent Benjamin from being sent into the null void. He has managed the first three times Benjamin was arrested. Around the fourth time he was out of options, he had no choice but to allow Benjamin to commit a prison break. He seems to show remorse in having only Benjamin released from prison, more than willing to leave Sunny and Aron in jail cell. This results in Benjamin refuses offers to be bailed, rather risks prison sentence than leave those meaning to him. As his job and search for Benjamin has him stressed and obsessed, it has caused a strain and impact between him and his wife. They are currently separated. Relationships Family Benjamin - He is deeply depressed and disappointed by Benjamin's descend into crime. He like his wife, tend to blame the change of Benjamin's character on Sunny and Aron, believing them to be a bad influence. Despite his son's descent into the criminal lifestyle, he still truly cares for Benjamin. Colette- As his job and search for Benjamin has him stressed and obsessed, it has caused a strain and impact between him and his wife. They are currently separated. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • He physically resembles Kevin's fictional father, Devin Levin, and possibly named after. •Unlike his father though like his son, he is capable of anodite abilities but a limited degree. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Males Category: plumbers Category: Anodites Category: osmosians Category: Levin family Category: Benjamin Levin